Here's Another One
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: The class (with the exception of Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina) and Master Fu gets kidnapped by frustrated twin halflings and is force to watch their own show. Now identities will be revealed, love will be solved, embarasment will ensue, and friendships will be tested. Rated T because I'm paranoid. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The class (with the exception of Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina) and Master Fu gets kidnapped by frustrated twin halflings and is force to watch their own show. Now identities will be revealed, love will be solved, embarasment will ensue, and friendships will be tested.**

 **A/N: It is a slight crossover at the beginning of this chapter but the rest of the chapter and story will be all Miraculous with the exception of Albany and Darren (Who are both my creations from another story). At the beginning, it does reference one of my previous stories but you don't have to read it to understand, I think.**

 **Chapter One- Albany and Darren**

 **Scene: Gravity Falls**

"WHAT!" A blond haired girl shouts. Her left eye was yellow and cat-like while her right eye was a normal brown. She wore a simple yellow and pink sundress with black flates as she floated a foot off the ground. The boy next to her, who was just laying on the floor, groaned as he closed the computer that they were watching one of their favorite shows from. His left eye was a normal brown eye while his right was a yellow and cat-like eye. He wore a simple yellow T-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. "I can't believe they left it off like that!" The girl whined.

"What's got the two of you bumped out?" A man in a white button up shirt, dark pants, a yellow beanie, and black sneakers asked his two kids.

"Albany and I just finished this show called Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir," the boy informed his father. "Why do they have to be so OBLIVIOUS!"

"Says the boy who refused to acknowledge his crush on Ruby for a year!" The girl, Albany, accuses with a huff. "Besides, Darren, I'm wondering why they are being so stupid about not showing their identities! Seriously! They could cover for each other!" The boy, Darren, rolled his eyes at his twin.

"Seriously? Do you pay attention to ANYTHING in the hero manual? You NEVER reveal your identity in order to protect your loved ones."

"You know," their father said, interrupting their debate. "There is a way you two could make them reveal to each other…" He said in a suggestive tone.

"BILL CIPHER!" A woman with long brown hair shouts. "They only just came back from getting us together and you're sending them out again?!" The man, Bill, chuckled and kissed his wife. Darren and Albany began whispering to each other.

"Relax, Shooting Star. I was only suggesting it. They don't have to if they don't want to…" Bill looked back to where his kids once were and found them no longer there. "Where did they go?"

"You tell me," Mabel said as she walked away from her husband and back into the kitchen.

 **Scene: Miraculous**

Marinette had somehow made it to school on time and was sitting on the front steps of the school with Alya as the blogger talked on and on about clues to Ladybug's identity. The boys soon joined them and Nino and Alya started a debate, which made their best friends laugh at them. The bell soon rang and the four friends began to walk to class.

"I still think Ladybug goes to our school," Alya stated. "I mean, she _looks_ like she's around our age so she would definitely fit in with our class."

"But she said so herself," Nino stated, motioning to Alya's phone. "When you were be sacrificed by that pharaoh dude." The four sat in their seats when they entered the classroom while the rest of the class were slowly filing in. Lila had gotten a cold and had to stay home. Chloe dragged Sabrina with her to some convention for her dad. Everyone was glad that they didn't have to deal with the terror that usually involved those three. The class was sitting and waiting for the teacher when Albany and Darren suddenly appeared in from of the class.

"See! I told you it was right spell," Darren said, ignoring the class's shocked expressions. "Hello Everyone. My name is Darren Cipher and this is my twin Albany. We are from another demention where you all are simply characters in a TV show called Miraculous.

"We will be temporarily kidnapping you all so that we may show you the show! You will also be reveal Ladybug's and Chat Noir's identities in hopes that their obliviousness will be cured!" Albany cheered. Marinette and Adrien started to get worried.

"So oblivious," Darren mumbled. Marinette raised her hand to ask them a question. "What's up spots?" Darren asked, making Marinette flinch at the new nickname.

"Two things. One, are you really going to show everyone their identities without their consent?"

"Yes we are!" Albany practically shouts. Her twin glares at her and she forces herself to calm down just a little.

"And two, do you already know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?" Marinette asked. Darren and Albany both nodded a 'yes' at the same time. The two then joined hands and teleported the whole class to a dimension between dimensions that the twins had decorated to look like a theater. Everyone was now sitting in individual bean bags in front of a large screen. Behind all the bean bags was a table jam packed with lots of food.

"Marinette?" and old voice came from a balcony seat to the left. The whole looked up to see the guardian sitting there.

"Master Fu? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked. Adrien had recognised the old guardian but never knew his name.

"Obviously we are here for the same reason as the rest of you!" Darren said before turning to his sister. The two whispered to each other, trying to figure out which episode to start with. When they came to an agreement, they turned back to their audience.

"We're going to start with the Origins Episodes!" Albany cheers! She then floats over to the remote that was on the food table and clicks play, skipping the theme song for now.

 **I hoped you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know if you like this story or not. I like to see if people actually like my writing or not. Anyways! Stay Miraculous and I'll work on the next chapter when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Origins**

" _We're going to start with the Origins Episodes!" Albany cheers! She then floats over to the remote that was on the food table and clicks play, skipping the theme song for now.  
_  
 **[The screen opens to a large hexagonal box with red designs]**

Darren snapped his fingers and the remote was instantly in his hand as he pressed pause before any more could be played. Alya and Albany both let out a whine but Darren gave them a look that said 'You really think that'll work on me?' before turning to the rest of the class.

"I thought it would only be fair to warn the class that this first one will be longer than the rest because it is going to be both parts of the origin," Darren said. "And I thought I would also mention that I will pause it whenever someone starts talking so you all don't have to worry about missing any of it. Furthermore-"

"Finally!" Everyone looked up to see Chloe and Sabrina, who had duct tape over her mouth, in the balcony seats to the right.

"Albany! What are _they_ doing here?" Darren complains as his sister laughs.

"Sorry Dar-bear but I wanted to show the brat who her idol really is and hopefully she will repent," Albany explained. Darren face palmed.

"Why am I so far away from my Adrienkins?!" Chloe whines. Albany snaps her fingers and duct tape goes over her mouth again.

"As I was saying, Chat and Lady need not worry about their Kwamis," Darren informed. "They are sitting with Master Fu and his Kwami. Now, without further ado! Let the show begin!"

 **[The camera slowly zooms in on the box as a voice begins to talk.]**

 **Nooroo: Many centuries ago magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. [the box opens to reveal seven jewels.] These were the Miraculous. [Pictures of past heroes start to flash through.] Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others. [The image goes back to the box and focuses on the earrings before sliding to the the ring.] The earrings of the Ladybug, which provide power of creation, and the ring of the black cat, which grants the power of destruction. [A book is opened and the pages flip through until it stops on one with a human with four arms and legs.] According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power. [The ring and earrings circle each other until the combine to make a purple and golden being.]**

 **[A hand shows up with a locket/pendant in it and a picture of a blond woman in the accessory.]**

Adrien's and Marinette's eyes widen in surprise when they recognize the picture of Adrien's.

"Hey! That lady in the picture has the same smile as Marinette!" Rose shouts from the back row. Albany 'shhh-ed' her and waved for Darren to press play.

 **Hawkmoth: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. [He closes the locket.] I must have those Miraculous.**

 **Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

 **Hawkmoth: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous, remind me of its power again.**

 **Nooroo: the Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own super powers and to make that person your devoted follower.**

 **Hawkmoth: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

 **Nooroo: But Master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes.**

 **Hawkmoth: I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in MY control! I am not your master now! And you must obey me!**

 **Nooroo: Yes, Master.**

"Poor Nooroo," Marinette mumbles, the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

 **Hawkmoth:[Puts brooch on] Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise! From this day on, I shall be known as Hawkmoth! [cue evil laugh]**

 **[Scene changes to Wayzz snoring when he is suddenly woken up and quickly flies to Master Fu]**

 **Wayzz: Master! Master!**

 **[Customer tries to get up and look to see what made that noise.]**

 **Master Fu: Mm, Master! Master! Chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master! Master! [Starts pushing the customer out of the room.] Thank you for coming! See you again next week! [closes door.]**

 **Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous. I felt it's aura.**

 **Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever.**

 **Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear that it has gotten in the hands of a dark power.**

 **Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world. Time to transform! Wayzz-ugh**

 **Wayzz: please Master, be reasonable. You're-**

 **Master Fu: Still young. I'm only one hundred and eighty** _ **six.**_

"Really?" Marinette asks as she looks up at Master Fu, who nods.

 **Master Fu: You're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do this alone. We'll need some help. [Proceeds to open secret compartment. Then cuts to Marinette's bakery home where ringing is heard.]**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes. You're going to be late for your first day back at school.**

 **Marinette: Got it, mom. Coming! [Kisses her mother's cheek] I bet you anything that Chloe will be in my class again.**

 **Sabine: Four years in a row? Is that possible?**

 **Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me.**

Darren paused the show when a lot of noise came from Chloe. Everyone looked up to see Chloe trying to scream through the duct tape and gesturing towards the screen frantically. Marinette turned to Albany, who had moved to sit in the air next to her brother in the front left corner, and Darren and saw both of their yellow eyes glow a bit before it stopped glowing.

"We aren't going to tell. In fact, you'll find out soon enough," both Albany and Darren said in unison. The whole class found it creepy and it was enough to keep Chloe quiet for a while.

"Are you sure we're safe with them?" Marinette whispered to Alya, who shrugged.

"They're telling us who Ladybug and Chat Noir are so I don't care," Alya answered. Once everything was calm again, Darren pressed play.

 **Sabine: Don't say that. It's the start of a new year. I'm sure everything will be fine. [Marinette nods and puts the Cocoa down, causing an orange to roll out of the bowl, over the butter, knocking over the milk, flinging sugar, knocking over the cocoa, and knocking over her yogurt. Marinette tries to stop it but couldn't reach any of it in time.]**

"Classic Marinette!" Kim said, laughing along with a few other kids.

 **[Sabine ducks under the counter and cleans up the spilt milk as Marinette groans before popping back up and rubbing Marinette's cheek, making her feel better. Then it cuts to the bakery where Tom is singing, a box in his hand, with Marinette in the background, ready for school. Tom then shows Marinette the macaroons in the box.]**

 **Marinette: Dad! These are so awesome!**

 **Tom: Glad you like them.**

 **Marinette: Thank you dad! My class will love them! You're the best.**

 **Tom:** _ **We're**_ **the best. Thanks to your amazing designs. [Marinette hops onto her father to hug him and drop the box. Tom catches it with his foot and tosses it in the air where he catches it with one of his large hands as Marinette mutters an 'oops'. He then hands it to Marinette as Sabine hands her her pink backpack.]**

 **Marinette: Thanks. [She kissed both of her parents and grabbed her bag before running towards the door.] See ya tonight!**

"I don't remember you giving the class any cookies," Alix said.

"Just watch," Marinette groaned.

 **[She stops at the crosswalk, nearly getting herself run over in the process. She sighs in relief before panicking when she sees Master Fu walking the street by himself, and going awfully slow. She turns to see a car coming and runs into the street to grab his arm and drag him the rest of the way. When they made it to the other side, Marinette fell to the ground.]**

 **Master Fu: Thank you, miss. What a disaster. [Marinette is trying to salvage the cookies as people are stepping on them. She gives up on the ones on the ground and picks up the box that still has most of them left.]**

 **Marinette: Don't worry. I'm no stranger to disasters. Besides, there are still a few left. [Master Fu takes one and tries it.]**

 **Master Fu: Mm, delicious. [The school bell rings in the distance.]**

 **Marinette: OH NO! I'm gonna be late! Have a nice day sir! [Marinette then runs off to school, Master Fu looking after her. He chuckles and opens his palm to show a small hexagonal box.]**

 **Master Fu: Thank you very much young lady. [He then walks away. It then cuts to Marinette running into the school and the classroom.]**

 **Bustier: Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year? [It shows a bored Nino getting up from the back and heading towards the front, looking annoyed and bored. Marinette sits in her seat just before Chloe smacks her hand in front of Marinette.]**

 **Chloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

 **Marinette: Ugh, here we go again.**

 **Chloe: That's my seat.**

 **Marinette: But Chloe, this has always been my seat.**

 **Sabrina: Not anymore. [Camera pans to Marinette's left to show Sabrina sitting next to the bluenette.] New school. New year. New seats.**

 **Chloe: So why don't you go and sit beside that new girl over there? [Points to Alya sitting in the front row.]**

 **Marinette: But-**

 **Chloe: Listen, Adrien's arriving today and since that's going to be his seat [Points to the seat in from of Marinette] this is going to be my seat. [She slaps her hand on the table again.] Get it?**

"Really, Chloe? That wasn't very nice," Adrien lightly scold at the balcony his childhood friend sat in.

 **Marinette: Who's Adrien? [Chloe and Sabrina begin to laugh.]**

 **Chloe: Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

 **Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

 **Chloe: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on. Move.**

 **Alya: Hey! Who elected you queen of seats?**

"Go Alya!" Someone from the back shouts.

 **Chloe: Ooh. Look Sabrina, we've got a little do gooder in our class this year. What are you going to do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me from your glasses?**

 **Alya: Wouldn't you like to know? [Grabs Marinette and pulls her.] Come on. [Marinette falls and more of her cookies fall out as she repeatedly says sorry.]**

 **Bustier: Alright, has everyone found a seat?**

 **Alya: Chillax girl. No biggy.**

 **Marinette: I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you do.**

 **Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people to do nothing. Well that girl there [points to Chloe] is evil and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

 **Marinette: Well that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

 **Alya: That's cause you let her, girl. You just need more confidence. [Marinette takes her last cookie and splits it in half, handing one to Alya.]**

 **Marinette: Marinette.**

 **Alya: Alya. [The two girls eat the two halves as Ms. Bustier introduces the class and Chloe stares at Adrien's empty seat. Chloe complains about Adrien's lateness before it cuts to Adrien running in front of a billboard of himself before running towards the school. A car pulls up and Natalie exits the car.]**

 **Natalie: Adrien please reconsider! You know what your father wants.**

 **Adrien: But this is what I want. [A pained groan was heard and Adrien looks back to see what happened. He sees Master Fu on the ground, cane just out of reach. Adrien grabs the cane and hands it to him before helping Master Fu up.]**

 **Master Fu: Thank you young man. [Adrien smiles and turns only to see Natalie and Gorilla blocking the entrance to the school. Adrien looks down and walks over to the two adults.]**

 **Adrien: I just want to go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

All the girls gave a sad awe to this.

 **[They direct him to the car and drive away. Master Fu smiles and walks in the opposite direction, swinging his cane over his shoulder and whistling. The scene then cuts back to the classroom as class ends and Ms. Bustier makes final announcements. Kim gives Ivan a note and Ivan reads it.]**

 **Ivan: KIM! [He raises a fist towards Kim.]**

 **Bustier: Ivan! What is going on?**

 **Ivan: It's Kim. You're so gonna get it.**

 **Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office. [Ivan growls and crumples the paper. The scene then changes to Hawkmoth's lair where the window opens.]**

 **Hawkmoth: Negative emotions. This is perfect, just what I need. Anger. Sadness. Burn a hole into his heart my horrible akuma. [Cups his hand over a butterfly that landed in his other hand and turns it dark.] Fly away my little akuma and evilize him!**

"Dude, he's really creepy if he does this to all his victims. Like, stalkerish," Nino said.

 **[The butterfly flies out the window to find it's victim. The akuma flies into the school as Ivan enters the principal's office.]**

 **Damocles: Excuse me young man. Has anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on, out you go. [Ivan becomes more frustrated and closes the door.] Let's try it again. [The akuma goes into the crumpled note in Ivan's hand.] Go on, knock.**

 **Hawkmoth: Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

 **Ivan: Okay, Hawkmoth. [The dark cloud then consumed Ivan and turned him into Stoneheart.]**

 **Damocles: Well? Come on in. [Stoneheart kicks the door in, making the principal hide under his desk.]**

 **Stoneheart: KIM! [Scene cuts to the school library where Alya and Marinette fall out of their chairs.]**

 **Alya: Come on! [Alya grabs Marinette and drags her to the library TV where the new played. The see Stoneheart searching for Kim as Damocles calls the police.]**

 **Marinette: Wha? What's going on? He had Ivan's voice.**

 **Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into into a real life supervillain! GPS. Check. Battery. Check. I am so outta here!**

 **Marinette: Hey! Where are you going?**

 **Alya: Where there is a supervillain, there is a superhero close behind! There is no way I'm missing this!**

Most of the class shakes their head at this.

 **[Alya leaves to chase after Stoneheart and Marinette turns back to the TV. The scene cuts to Master Fu standing outside the Agreste Mansion with another hexagonal box in hand before the scene changed to Adrien's dining room.]**

 **Natalie: Who was the first president of the fifth French republic?**

 **Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.**

 **Natalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

 **Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Natalie.**

 **Natalie: Yes, sir. [Natalie steps to the side.]**

 **Gabriel: You are not going to school. I've already told you.**

 **Adrien: But Father-**

 **Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.**

'It's only dangerous because you make it dangerous,' Marinette and Adrien thought at the same time.

'Wait a minute,' Alya thought. 'Both Marinette and Adrien helped this guy and he was protecting the Miraculous…' Alya suddenly gasped loudly before staring between Adrien and Marinette. Then the gasp turned into a scream. Albany circled the room, squealing the entire time.

"Looks like someone figured it out," Darren said, smirking. Marinette groaned and placed her face in her hands. Once Alya had calmed down, Darren spoke again. "Alya, you must keep your realization until we say it's okay." Alya nodded quickly as Albany rejoined her brother, who started the show again.

 **Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go out and make friends just like everybody else?**

 **Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else. You are my son. Continue. [Gabriel then leaves and Natalie offers to stop for the day before Adrien ran to his room. Adrien was sulking on his bed when shaking grabbed his attention. He ran outside and saw Stoneheart bust through the blockade of police. He returned to his room and turned on the news. At the same time, Marinette was watching the news on her computer in her room.]**

 **Marinette: I hate first days back at school. [At the same time, Adrien and Marinette both noticed that there was a hexagonal box in front of them.]**

 **Adrien and Marinette: Huh? What's this doing here? [They both pick it up and opens the box before both of them are blinded by a green-yellow and pink light, making them drop the box.]**

 **Marinette: AH! Help! It's a giant bug! A mouse! A bug mouse!**

 **Tikki: Everythings okay. Don't be scared. [Marinette begins to throw things at Tikki and screaming. Meanwhile, Adrien is amazed when Plagg appears from the light.]**

 **Adrien: No way! Like the genie in the lamp.**

 **Plagg: I've met him once. So he grants wishes, big deal. I'm way more personable. Plagg nice to meet you. [Plagg then starts flying around trying to eat stuff while Adrien tries to catch him.]**

 **Tikki: Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange... [Marinette traps her in a glass cup] Okay, if that makes you feel safer…**

 **Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

 **Tikki: I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

Gasps could be heard through out the entire room before everyone surrounded Marinette and Adrien, shout out questions at the two.

"QUIET!" The twins boomed, startling all of them.

"You all will have time to ask Marinette and Adrien questions when we get to the intermission,"Darren said, effectively getting the whole class to calm down enough to return to their seats and watch the show.

 **[Scene goes back to Adrien's room.]**

 **Adrien: [catches Plagg] I still don't know what you're doing here.**

 **Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? [Adrien nods]**

 **Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

 **Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

 **Plagg: Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

 **Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

 **Tikki: No! [phases out of the glass] I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart! [Scene Changes to Master Fu's place.]**

 **Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

 **Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. [Closes the box before it switches back to Marinette's room.]**

 **Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

 **Adrien: But I'm stuck here! And not even aloud to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

 **Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. I'f you're willing to change, that is.**

 **Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

 **Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.**

 **Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

 **Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

 **Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

 **Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

 **Marinette: Spots on? [The earrings activate] Whoa! What is happening?! [Turns into Ladybug]**

 **Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

 **Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! [enters the ring]**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **Adrien turns into Chat Noir**

 **Chat Noir: Too cool!**

 **Ladybug: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! [sees the screen]**

 **Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

 **Ladybug: [sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps] Alya?**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

 **Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! [goes upstairs]**

 **Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school.**

 **Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? [grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side]**

 **Chat Noir: [while tightrope walking over his stick] I'm starting to get the hang of this. [sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.] Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

 **Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

 **Chat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?**

 **Ladybug: I'm Mad... [pulls the yo-yo and it hits Chat Noir] Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

 **Chat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too. [Suddenly, the floor trembles. Chat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is]**

 **Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

 **Chat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

 **Ladybug: Ugh. [to herself] Trust yourself, trust yourself... [uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Chat Noir]**

 **Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's wuss now? [Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.]**

 **Chat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you.**

 **Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

 **Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them. [Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger]**

 **Chat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

 **Ladybug: Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... [Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Chat Noir saves her.]**

 **Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

"Super red bug?" Alix asked, trying to hold back a snicker.

 **[Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.]**

 **Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

 **Alya: Yes!**

 **Alya: Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!**

 **Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

 **Chat Noir: Different how?**

 **Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

 **Chat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

 **Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

 **Chat Noir: [uses his cataclysm to break the net]**

 **Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

 **Chat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir! Wait! [Chat Noir uses his cataclysm, but it failed.]**

 **Chat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. [Stoneheart throws him away]**

 **Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

 **Chat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

The class groaned as Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

 **Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! [A suit appears]**

 **Cat Noir: Super power…**

 **Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

 **Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

 **Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

 **Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me.**

 **Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

 **Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.) And now... Alya, the tap! (Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**

 **Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

 **Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

 **Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

 **Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

 **Both: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**

 **Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

 **Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

 **Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss."**

 **Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

 **Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

 **Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

 **Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

 **Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

 **Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

 **Nadja:So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

 **Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

 **Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

 **Plagg: Oh, what is this?**

 **Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

 **Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something... delicate!**

 **Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

 **Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

 **Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

 **Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

 **Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

 **Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?**

 **Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

 **Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! H'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

 **Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

 **Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

 **Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

 **Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

 **Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

 **Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.**

 **Tikki: No, don't-**

 **Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki…**

 **Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

"BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Albany shouts, effectively stopping everyone before they could start yelling at Marinette and Adrien. "This is only part one. We'll start part two after everyone has stretched a bit." Everyone started going off on Marinette as to why she would give up her Miraculous. Many were trying to tell her that she would be an good Ladybug. Sabrina was busy trying to wake Chloe, who had fainted. Albany and Darren noticed the glances Marinette and Adrien would give each before smirking at each other.

"You're planning to torched them until the end of the second part, aren't you?" Darren asked only to receive a mischievous smile from her. "Of course you are." It took a while before everyone finally calmed down and started grabbing snacks. Marinette and Adrien were about to finally talk when Albany interrupted.

"ALRIGHT HUMANS!" Albany says, summoning a megaphone to use. "TIME TO GET COMFORTABLE AND START THE NEXT HALF!" She tosses the megaphone behind her, making it disappear as everyone returned to their seats. Marinette and Adrien gave each other one last glance before returning to their seats as well. Darren started the next episode.

 **Scene: TVi Studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city.**

 **Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hands.) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area.**

 **André: (On television along side with Roger Raincomprix.) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

 **Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

 **Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father watching the TV while he washes dishes.**

 **Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them. (Mr. Dupain raises fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)**

 **Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.)**

 **Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!**

 **Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the check.) Thanks Super Dad! (Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she kept her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and examines the box in which the Miraculous is in. Then she places the box in her purse with certainty.)**

 **Scene: Adrien's home, 7am. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.**

 **Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.)Adrien?**

 **Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur stand side by side. Mr. Agreste is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible!**

 **Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.**

 **Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

 **Adrien: You don't get it Plagg, I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

 **Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...**

 **Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly camembert cheese and then I have to smell like the 24/7. That's strange. (Adien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)**

 **Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal my friend! (Adrien continues his way to school.)**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.**

 **Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back) Check out the number of views since I posted a video!**

 **Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...**

 **Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says with assurance.)**

 **Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

 **Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about.(Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)**

 **Alix: So you really don't remember anything? (she says this to Ivan.)**

 **Juleka:You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

 **Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

 **Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...**

 **Chloé: Pff! (Chloe scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloe continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you.**

"Seriously, dudes. This guys has to be a stalker," Nino complains.

 **Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs to the front door, but Nathalie tries to stop him.**

 **Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**

 **Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

 **Scene: Inside the school.**

 **Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stone Heart.**

 **Chloe: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)**

 **Alya: You little...**

 **Chloe: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscley monster!**

 **Adrien: Hey Chloe.**

 **Chloe: Adrikins! You came! (All the other girls come and see him)**

 **Nathalie: (gets in the car) I'll handle it.**

 **Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan**

 **Marinette: ...You know, you should tell Melene how you feel.**

 **Ivan: I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you looked at her. Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is... Be positive. I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**

 **Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.**

 **Marinette: But... who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...**

 **Ivan: I could... write her a song?**

 **Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and... stay positive.**

 **Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... they're fading! Ughhhh...**

 **Scene: The school. Adrien is signing autographs.**

 **Chloe: Wow... this is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

 **Adrien: Thanks, Chloe. (Sees Nino) Uh... Hey! Adrien.**

 **Nino: You're friends with Chloe then, huh?**

 **Adrien: (Sees Chloe and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey, what's that all about?**

 **Chloe; The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**

 **Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**

 **Chloe: Ah, You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

 **Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**

 **Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

 **Marinette: Oh! No reason... (puts the Miraculous box in Alya's bag.)**

"Seriously, girl! You tried to make _me_ Ladybug?" Alya shouts and Marinette gives her a sheepish smile.

 **(She enters the classroom and sees Adrien putting gum in her seat.) Hey! What are you doing?**

 **Adrien: Uhhh...I… (Chloe and Sabrina laugh)**

 **Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**

 **Adrien: No No, I was just trying to take this off!**

 **Marinette: Oh really? (Chloe and Sabrina laugh)**

 **Marinette: You're friends with Chloe, right?**

 **Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (goes to his seat)**

 **Chloe: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

 **Marinette: I knew I have seen him somewhere before... Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

 **Alya: He's Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloe's buddy? Forget it.**

Adrien gives them a sad look right as they give him apologetic ones.

 **Nino: Why didn't you tell him it was Chloe's idea?**

 **Adrien: I've known Chloe since I was a little kid. And I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**

 **Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude.**

 **Mylene: Oh no, I'm gonna be late... Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**

 **Ivan: I made this for you. (starts playing loud music and sings, reading the lyrics of his song) Mylene, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylene runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry and throws the player on the floor)**

"Hey! I couldn't understand a word of that and I have better hearing than you humans," Plagg says, looking over the balcony railing.

"Plagg!" Adrien scolds. "Be nice."

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes... This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma flies and infects Ivan) This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I'll need something in return. (Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart... again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across paris start waking up.)**

 **Scene: Clssroom. Miss Bustier is checking if all the students are here.**

 **Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**

 **Nino: You say "present".**

 **Adrien: Uh... Present! (all the other students laugh)**

 **Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloe?**

 **Chloe: Present!**

 **Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan.**

 **Stoneheart: (breaks the door) Present! Mylene? (Sees Mylene and grabs her)**

 **Mylene: Let go of me, Ivan!**

 **Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.**

 **Mylene: Why are you doing this?**

 **Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

 **Chloé: (calling her father on her phone) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)**

 **Mylene: Put us down, Ivan!**

 **Alya: Come on, let's follow him!**

 **Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**

 **Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

 **Marinette: (sees Alya's bag) You and Ladybug will be both better off without me.**

 **Alya: If you say so!**

 **Marinette: Wait! Your bag!**

 **Scene: Locker room.**

 **Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even get it past roll call.**

 **Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

 **Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Chat Noir)**

 **Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylene and Chloe captive.**

 **Chloe: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the Mayor. will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

 **Chat Noir: And don't forget the superhero! (hits him with his stick, but he grows bigger) Oh no. My bad.**

 **Chloe: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

 **Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Chat Noir)Seize him! (Chat Noir tries to dodge them)**

 **Mylene:Ivan! Where are we going?**

 **Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

 **Chloe: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

 **Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster, I'm gonna take care of you too. (Meanwhile, ALya is going to where stoneheart is, she sees Chat Noir)**

 **Chat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

 **Alya: What's she waiting for? (Meanwhile, Marinette see the stone beings. One of them knocks a car that is about to hit Alya, but Chat Noir saves her. But she gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Chat Noir.)**

 **Chat Noir: Let go, you blockhead!**

 **Alya: HEEEELP! (Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the box out of the bag and puts her earrings on. Tikki appears)**

 **Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**

 **Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)**

 **Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. (Ladybug avoids the Stone Beings, and throws Chat Noir's stick to him. She saves him on time)**

 **Ladybug: Sorry I was late.**

 **Chat Noir: Have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

 **Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (Sees the stonehearts) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

 **Chat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of them?**

 **Ladybug: (using her yoyo as a phone to track down Stoneheart) No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. That one! (Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: I demand my daughter's safe return!**

 **Chloe: Daddy!**

 **Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome too! (Throws Chloe away)**

 **Chloe: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-(Ladybug saves her) I didn't promise.**

 **Ladybug: What? (Chloe hugs her father)**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: My little princess...**

 **Agent Roger: We're clear to attack!**

 **Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**

 **Agent Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

 **Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...**

 **Chat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me, young miss. Okay?**

 **Ladybug: ...Okay. (Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**

 **Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir: Hawk Moth?**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

 **Ladybug: Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (jumps up and uses her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (uses her yo-yo to make Hawk moth disappear and catches the akuma. Chat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies comes out of it. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled)**

 **Chat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is, beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

Both Marinette and Adrien began to blush red as the rest of the class awed and Alya lightly squealed and shook Marinette.

 **Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too... heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculous so they will be powerless against you!**

 **Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**

 **Mylene: Help me!**

 **Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (climbs up the tower)**

 **Chat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**

 **Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**

 **Chat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylene with. So...**

 **Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene, we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just they don't know it yet.**

 **Chat Noie: Ugh... Not really following you, but... guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out. (Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the tower)**

The class started laughing because it was true.

 **Mylene: Help! I'm scared of heights!**

 **Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**

 **Chat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

 **Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (a parachute appears) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Chat Noir: (Gets thrown away by a stone being) You sure you know what you're doing?**

 **Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (Uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand) His hand! Get ready! (starts pulling his hand and Mylene kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylene grabs onto his finger. Chat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits hit with his staff. Ladybug grabs it)**

 **Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the tower. She jumps down to rescue them) Chat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Uses his cataclysm to make his stick rusty. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylene and captures the akuma.)**

 **Ladybug: Gotcha! (pulls the parachute out. Then releases the akuma, turned into a butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (turns the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people)**

 **Chat Noir: Whoa... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

 **Ladybug: Yeah... It's beautiful... and amazing... It's...um... Miraculous!**

 **Hawk moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Chat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculous. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

 **Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

 **Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...**

 **Ladybug: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (gives the paper to Mylene)**

 **Mylene: (reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

 **Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle.**

 **Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.**

 **Chat Noir: Like us too. (His Miraculous beeps)**

 **Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady.**

 **Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking.**

 **Alya: So by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over... I'm way bummed.**

 **Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**

 **Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**

 **Marinette: Ooh... sounds exciting.**

 **Alya: Oh, wait! Even better. Finding out who's really under that mask.**

 **Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one. (Meanwhile., in Adrien's car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien)**

 **Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

 **Adrien: Yes, father.**

 **Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again.**

 **Adrien: Father, no...**

 **Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, chinese and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

 **Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, father! (goes off the car)**

 **Scene: Classroom**

 **Marinette: No, wait. (They take their seat)**

 **Chloe: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**

 **Marinette: All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!**

 **Chloe: What is that supposed to mean?**

 **Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe. And neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloe takes another seat angrily.)**

 **Alya: Good job! (Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette doesn't talk to him)**

 **Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

 **Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

 **Nino: Just be yourself.**

 **Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.**

 **Adrien: Hey. (Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of... new to me. (He covers Marinette with his parasol. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the parasol, but it closes. Adrien laughs.)**

 **Adrien: See you tomorrow.**

 **Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I staring?**

 **Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea!**

 **Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

 **Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... (gets in the car and goes home. Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Fu is watching her).**

 **Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**

 **Master Fu: Those two are made for each other.**

The entire class squeals. Well, most of the girls do.

"Oh my gosh!" Alya squeals. "Do you _know_ what this means?! It means you two have totally been crushing on each other but in different forms! Like some sort of-"

"Love square?" Albany asks, teasingly.

"Yes!" Alya shouts. The rest of the class began talking, Chloe sulking in the corner of her balcony and Master Fu watched the kids freak out with Amusement. Eventually, Adrien was finally able to bring Marinette off to the side to talk. They talked and soon the class quieted down to listen. Until they were all distracted by Albany's shout.

"NO!" Albany whines. "I want them to watch the Dark Cupid one next!"

"No, Star. Stormy Weather is next on the list. You know that," Darren said.

"I agree with Darren!" Marinette squeaked, going red at the memory of what happened during the Dark Cupid fight. Adrien gave her a skeptical look but before he could question it, Darren continued.

"Thank you, Mari. Dark Cupid isn't for a while, anyways. By going straight to Dark Cupid, we would also be skipping over some of the storyline." Albany pouted. "So you all get to take a break while I set up the Stormy Weather." Everyone nodded as Darren disappeared and Albany sulked in the corner. Adrien tried to get Marinette to tell him what happened with Dark Cupid but she kept avoiding it.

 **I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I will definitely work better on that, especially once I get my work schedule for the next week. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!**

 **It did take longer that expected to write this but I found out part way through the first part of Origins that I can copy and paste the transcripts I find online in order to make it easier to write this. So hopefully I'll be able to write this more quickly.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you all think in the reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Stormy Weather**

Darren hit the machine once more and the screen went up. He looked triumphant as his sister gave him a quizzical look. She looked from the machine to her brother repeatedly.

"Why didn't you just use your magic?" Albany asked. Darren just shrugged and turned to the class, remote in hand. "Oh, I returned Chloe to her dimension. She was getting annoying after she recovered."

"Good. That witch is going to be the end of everything," Darren said. Suddenly, a sly smile grew on his lips as he remembered something. "How long do you think it'll take Marinette to remember?" Albany gave him a mischievous grin.

"Not until the part occurs," Albany says.

"I think it'll be sooner than that," Darren says, watching the students roam the room and gathering food. Marinette and Adrien were introducing their kwamis to their best friends. "Loser does dishes without using magic when we get home."

"Deal!" Their hands are surrounded by blue fire as they shake each other's hand. Albany then snaps her fingers and a head that never stops screaming appears in the middle of the room, thoroughly scaring everyone except Juleka and the twins. Juleka thought it was cool and Darren laughed at the old joke.

"Okay everyone. Stormy Weather is ready to play," Darren says, summoning a duck with a detective hat on it's head to use as a megaphone. All the students race to their seats after the screaming head disappeared. Marinette was almost to her seat when someone pulled her back, making her squeak in surprise. She landed in Adrien's lap, who wrapped his arms around her waist tightly so she couldn't escape. Not that she wanted to. All the other students wore a teasing grin on each of their faces while Marinette started blushing.

"We're ready," Adrien says cheerfully. "Aren't we, bugaboo?" He leans in close to Marinette's face. She does her normal poking his nose to push his face away as a smirk spread on her lips.

"Yes we are, kitty," Marinette says. Alya squeals and fan girls over their flirting. Darren pressed play to start the show.

 **[ Theme Song ]**

"Seriously, girl?" Alya complains. "You have a model in your class, you won a hat contest by your favorite designer, you constantly stand up to a bully, AND you are a super cool super hero! There is no way you're just an normal girl." Albany shushes Alya so the show can continue.

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**

* * *

 **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl! (Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

 **Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**

 **Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.**

* * *

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

* * *

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too! (Marinette falls on the sofa.)**

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

"Oh no," Marinette says before glancing over to Darren with a pleading look. Darren just continues to give her his most evil grin. She groans before hiding her face in her hands.

"Are you okay, princess?" Adrien asks.

"I win Al," Darren says to his sister. The girl pouts.

"Win for what?" Adrien asked. Marinette mumbled into her hand for him to just watch.

 **Manon: (giggles)**

 **Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone! (Manon grabs Marinette's hat.) Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again? (Tikki appears) Stay low, Tikki!**

"She's a handful," Alix comments from the back.

 **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake. (Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

 **Marinette: Stop it.**

"That doesn't seem so bad," Adrien says as Marinette just groans.

 **Manon: Uh, who's she?**

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**

The class chuckles lightly as Alya proves her right.

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Hey! Come back!**

"Right…" Alix says slowly. "An 'angel' might not be the word I'd use."

"At least she continues to resume responsibility of Manon," Max says.

 **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you? (Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**

"She bought that?" Nino asked.

"What can I say? I'm a natural!"Alya says.

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

* * *

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is… (The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore: (Gasps) (Crowd cheers)**

 **Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Right," Kim complains. "Like _that's_ supposed to make her feel better."

* * *

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

"Stalker," Nino mumbls.

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

* * *

 **Aurore: I should have won, I haD the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They- (The power suddenly goes down) Uh? Ah! (The akuma enters the elevator) (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it) (The power is up again)**

"At least she tried to fight back," Maylene says quietly.

 **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

 **Aurore: Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

"Definitely a stalker," Nino grumbles.

* * *

 **Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Everyone except Adrien, who was blushing in shock, and Marinette, who was groaning in embarrassment, was laughing.

"Maybe we can go get that fruit smoothie after we get out of here," Adrien whispers to Marinette, making her blush. "And then work from there to get to the rest."

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette: (giggles)**

 **Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

 **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.) Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**

* * *

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

* * *

 **Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**

* * *

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"Responsibility first," Marinette says.

* * *

 **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

* * *

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late. (She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

"She didn't give anyone much warning," Master Fu said.

* * *

 **Scene: Park.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

 **Marinette: Aw...(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

 **Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

 **Alya: Who, me?**

 **Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

"I still don't understand why he bought that," Darren complains, making Albany giggle.

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 **Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

 **Manon: Yee-haw!**

 **Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform![Transformation Sequence] Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

"Still not used to that," Alya grumbles, still bitter about being a horrible detective.

"You will by the end of this," Albany reassures.

"I wonder why that doesn't make me feel better?" Alya says sarcastically.

"Maybe because Al and I are half breeds," Darren cuts in. "Now shush and watch the show." Before anyone could ask any further questions, the male twin pressed play.

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

 **Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

 **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.) (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.[Transformation Sequence] Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.) Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

* * *

 **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park**

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

 **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

"Really dude?" Nino asks Adrien. "Puns?"

"What?! They're funny!" Adrien defends.

"They're really not," Marinette interrupts, leaning her back against his chest. Adrien pouts at her. "Hey Plagg? Do all Chat Noirs make puns?"

"Yes," groans Plagg.

 **Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**

 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

 **Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered. (Goes to kiss her hand but she pushes him away by his nose.)**

 **Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"Oh come on!" Alix shouts. "You _both_ are totally flirting with each other there!"

"How would you know about flirting?" Kim asked. Alix just folded her arms and turned away from him, refusing to answer.

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**

 **Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

 **Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

 **Ladybug : Gotcha!(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

 **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

 **Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

 **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (She runs up the side of a wall before Chat follows suite. When close enough, they jump to attack Stormy Weather.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

 **Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**

 **Cat Noir: Ow!**

 **Ladybug: (giggles)**

"That yoyo actually hurts," Adrien tells Marinette, rubbing the top of his head.

* * *

 **Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

* * *

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!(hears ice cracking) What's that?**

 **Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

* * *

 **Scene: City**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some unresolved anger issues!**

 **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

 **Stormy Weather: (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

 **Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

"Oh yeah! You recognize her but not each other?!" Alya complains. "YOU SEE EACH OTHER EVERYDAY!"

"Now you see our frustration," Albany says, appearing next to Alya.

"Don't tell me it's like this the entire time," Alya complains. Albany and Darren just nod before starting the show again.

 **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**

 **Ladybug: It's a recording!(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**

 **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

 **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!(Ladybug trips and falls) Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

 **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

 **Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

* * *

 **Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

* * *

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 **Manon: (laughs)**

 **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.) Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

"What story was that?" teased Nino, earning a whack in the head from the blogger.

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

* * *

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

 **Cat Noir: Duck!**

 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh… (Lets go of her hand.)**

Several students complained about them letting go of their hands.

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

 **Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

 **Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got? (Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)(The akuma flies away from the parasol.) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.)Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

* * *

 **Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

* * *

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**

 **Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

 **Manon:They lived happily ever after?**

 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

* * *

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

* * *

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

"No you won't, dude!" Nino shouted out.

* * *

 **Scene: Park.**

* * *

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

 **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

"So you do accept fun!" Plagg shouts/teases Tikki, who just pushes him off the balcony and onto Marinette's empty beanbag, making Adrien laugh.

"Is he okay?" Marinette asked, worried.

"He's taken much worse, Marinette," Tikki informed from above. "He's fine. Besides, all of him Camembert is up here so he's going to have to get up soon anyways." Groaning and mumbling could be heard from the beanbag before Plagg darted up and tackled Tikki. There was laughter from the two kwamis as Darren pressed play once more.

 **Manon: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**

 **Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

"How did I not see that?!" Alya shouts.

 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

 **Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

 **Manon: Haha!**

 **Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

"Poor Marinette. She didn't get be in the photoshoot," Rose cooed.

"Dark Cupid now?" Albany asked her brother, who shook his head and made her pout.

"Next up is Bubbler," Darren informed.

"Why that one?" Marinette asked, remembering her present.

"1) He's going to find out either way," Darren says, reading her mind. "2) It's the next on the list."

"Wait, wasn't I the Bubbler?" Nino asked. "Dude, I don't want to see this." Alya started patting his back in comfort.

"Everyone will see themselves akumatized," Darren said. "There is no way out of it. Now go, get up, walk around, eat. I'll get the next one working." Everyone does as they are told.

 **Sorry about the wait! Here is Stormy Weather. I tried to make the characters talk more so hopefully it's better than the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy. I also wanted to say thank you for your patience and wonderful comments in the last chapter. There were a couple who also gave out constructive critisim (like pointing out the needs more reactions in the last chapter) and I really appreciate that. It really helps write better chapters in the future. Anyways, let me know what you all think of this chapter in the reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- The Bubbler**

Albany was cheerfully flying around and talking to the students, who were still grumpy about having to see themselves Akumatized. Darren noticed his sister's suspicious mood change and became cautious of everything he did and saw. All he could figure out was that she was up to something but couldn't figure out what.

"Alright everyone!" Darren called, still wary of what his sister did. "Time to sit and watch The Bubbler." Everyone slowly returned to their seats except Nino, who tried to hide under the food table. Albany floated over and grabbed his foot, pulling him into the air, and dropped the DJ upside down on his bean bag with a groan. Albany then flew next to her brother to wait for the show.

 **[ Theme Song ]**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**

 **Miss Bustier: In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

 **Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate.**

 **Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

"Albany!" Darren yells as he glares at his sister, who laughs and floats away. Darren starts chasing her, leaving the remote discarded on the floor, Alya goes and grabs the remote only to realise there are no buttons on it.

"Um…" The blogger shows the class the buttonless remote.

"Wait, if that doesn't have any buttons, how do they get this to play?" Max asks.

"The same way we brought you here,"Darren growls out as he continues to chase Albany. He finally tackles his sister to the ground before continuing what he was saying "Albany and I have magic running through our blood."

"Magic is merely an illusion or slide of hand. There is no such thing as real magic," Max countered. Darren got off of his sister and helped her up so that they could face the young genius together.

"Then explain how you all came here," the twins said together as their eyes began to glow at the same time. Max opened his mouth to argue but couldn't think of a good argument so he sat back to think some more in hopes of finding a good argument. Meanwhile, Darren smacked his sister in the back of the head before playing the correct show with a snap of his fingers.

 **[ Theme Song ]**

 **Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.**

 **Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.)**

Everyone laughs at classic Marinette.

 **Marinette: Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**

The show stopped when something made a hole in the screen. Everyone began looking around and saw Marinette covering her face, a shoe missing, and Adrien staring at her wide eyed.

"Well that happened," Darren deadpanned. He snapped his fingers and the shoe floated out from behind the screen as the hole closes up before playing the episode again. Adrien busied himself with putting his princess's shoe back on her foot.

 **Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**

 **Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**

 **Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)**

 **Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm.**

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something (probably tea).**

 **Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

 **Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

 **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-**

"She threatens just like mom does," Albany said, making Darren shake his head at the memory.

"At least she generally only threatens you," Darren mumbled. Albany still heard him and glared at her twin brother.

 **Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**

 **Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

 **Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

 **Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)**

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad.**

 **Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)**

 **Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)**

 **Nathalie: Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**

There were some sad 'awes' from many of the audience.

 **Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.**

 **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)**

 **Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**

 **Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

There was a muffled laugh coming from Master Fu's balcony, making everyone stop and look up at him. All he did was shake his head and wave for the twins to play the show again. The Cipher twins looked at each other and shrugged before continuing the show.

 **Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

 **Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!**

 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

"You got me a birthday present?" Adrien asked Marinette. She nodded but had a pout on her face from her failed attempt at stopping the episode.

 **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

"Like that's going to turn out well," Albany says.

 **Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

 **Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**

 **Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)**

 **Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)**

 **Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**

 **Chloé: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**

"I totally knew it was Adriekin's birthday!" Chloe shouted from her balcony, making the twins jump in surprise. "They are so lying! I bet Maritrash isn't even really Ladybug!"

"Chloe, that isn't very nice and besides, we have already-" Adrien was interrupted by Albany's screams, making everyone turn around. She was starting to speak a different language while flinging her arms all around. The class really started to get scared when the food table started shaking in the back of the room.

"Ve a dormir," Darren quickly says, catching his sister as she suddenly falls unconscious.

"Dude! Why did she just freak out?" Nino shouts once the snack table stopped shaking.

"Because she sent Chloe and Sabrina back to your dimension," Darren says, staring at Chloe with a confused look. The female blond started laughing, her voice soon changing into a more familiar laugh. Well, a more familiar laugh to Darren. "Dad!" Darren whines as Chloe shifted form. Now Bill Cipher stood in Chloe's place.

"Sorry, Tail. Your mother wanted me to get you and your sister to come home to eat dinner," Bill said as he leaned over the balcony edge. Darren opened his mouth to protest but Bill beat him to it. "I promise to distract your mother so you two can come back here."

"Can we at least finish this episode?" Darren asked after thinking it over.

"I suppose so. I'll let your mother know." With that, Bill disappeared. While this was going on, the class stared at the interaction with wide eyes.

"Well that was interesting," Darren complained. "Everyone good?" A few slowly nodded and Darren set Albany own before he played the show again.

 **Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)**

 **Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)**

 **Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

 **Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!**

 **Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

 **Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.(Alya facepalms again.)**

 **Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no.**

 **Chloé: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)**

 **Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**

 **Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

 **Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**

 **Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?**

 **Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

Adrien shook his head at his childhood friend's words.

 **Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)**

 **Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves) (Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**

 **Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

 **Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!**

 **Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)**

 **Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**

 **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

 **Marinette: Exactly.**

 **Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

 **Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.**

 **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

 **Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)**

 **Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**

"Protective much?" Kim scoffs.

 **Voice: Yes?**

 **Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)**

 **Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)**

 **Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**

 **Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

 **Marinette: (groans)**

"You forgot to sign it?" Adrien asked.

"Not the first time either," Alya teases.

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**

 **Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

 **Nathalie: (surprised) Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

 **Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**

 **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.**

 **Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**

 **Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah.**

"She didn't," Adrien said, shocked. He looked to Marinette, who wouldn't make eye contact with him.

 **Nathalie: (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?**

 **Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

 **Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**

 **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

 **Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.**

 **Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir.**

 **Gabriel: Me?**

 **Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants.**

 **Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final.**

 **Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

 **Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

 **Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)**

 **Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**

 **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

 **Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)**

Everyone jumped when they heard Albany groan. Darren started talking to her in another language, explaining what happened after she got knocked out, before she groaned and Darren played the show again while she pouted.

 **Nathalie: (steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye. (Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)**

 **Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)**

 **Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**

 **Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

 **Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**

 **Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)**

 **Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)**

 **Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**

 **Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)**

"Seriously! Does he know how creepy it is?" Nino complains.

"Probably does but doesn't care," Albany said.

 **Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

 **Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)**

 **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**

Nino groaned and mumbled apologies over and over again while Alya comforted him.

 **Woman: Help!**

 **Man: Look out!**

 **Children: (crying)**

 **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**

 **Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**

 **Sabine: What's that you said?**

 **Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.) Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!**

"No! Not Mari's parents too! Their awesome dudes!" Nino complained.

 **Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

 **Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.[Transformation Sequence] Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**

 **Bubbler: And now, party time!(Kids cry.)(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.) Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

 **Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**

 **Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**

 **Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**

 **Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

 **Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**

 **Adrien: Nino?!**

 **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

 **Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**

 **Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.) Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.)**

 **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**

 **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

 **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)**

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded. Everyone could hear an argument start between the two kwamis before Wayzz tried to calm the two. It took time but eventually it was calm again.

 **Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

 **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**

 **Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**

 **Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**

 **Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**

 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

 **Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**

The class cringes as Nino apologies to Adrien nonstop.

 **Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

 **Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**

 **Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**

Adrien tightly hugs Marinette and repeatedly says thank you to her for saving him.

 **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

 **Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**

 **Tikki: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: It was an emergency.**

 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

 **Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

 **Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

 **Marinette: Me too! (they hug)**

 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

 **Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

 **Alya: It's about Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Okay.**

 **Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**

 **Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.)**

 **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**

 **Marinette: Ah, yes! (Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**

 **Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

 **Ivan: None of your business.**

 **Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**

 **Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**

 **Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

 **Alya: What'd you say?**

 **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**

 **Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.) Ladybug?(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party's over.**

 **Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

 **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**

 **Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**

 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.[Transformation Sequence] Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**

 **Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

"Yeah, even though you were there the whole time," Marinette teased as she pokes Adrien's nose.

 **Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculous'. I want those powers, NOW!**

"Bossy much?" Alix complained.

 **Bubbler: (The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.) Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

 **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

 **Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!**

 **Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculous'!**

 **Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**

 **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

 **Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

 **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

 **Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**

 **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

 **Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

 **Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**

 **Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**

 **Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

 **Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

 **Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**

 **Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**

 **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

"M'Lady, you just punned!" Adrien teased as Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**

 **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

 **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

 **Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.) Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**

 **Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**

 **Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**

 **Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**

 **Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**

Nino starts thanking Marinette and Adrien for saving him from the stalk… er… Hawkmoth.

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)**

 **Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

 **Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**

 **Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

 **Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

 **Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**

 **Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**

"No way…" Adrien says in despair.

 **Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

"And I actually believed her," Adrien hangs his head and Marinette comforts him.

 **Scene: Outside school.**

 **Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?**

 **Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

 **Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**

 **Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

 **Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**

 **Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

 **Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.**

 **Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

 **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

 **Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

 **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

 **Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

 **Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

 **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

 **Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**

"But I already know how amazing my princess is," Adrien said, hugging Marinette. "Thanks for the scarf, Purrincess."

"Alright, humans! We have to go eat dinner so we'll be back later!" Darren announces. "If you get hungry, just snap your fingers and whatever food you want will appear in front of you."

"Do we have to go?!" Albany whined

"Yes but Copy Cat will play when we come back," Darren explained. Adrien groaned, remembering how that Akuma came to be. So, in short, enjoy some time without us!" With that, Albany and Darren disappeared. Out of curiousity, Max was the first one to try 'ordering' food with a snap of his fingers. A plate of veggie sandwiches appeared in his lap.

"How do they get this to work?" Max questioned, confused by how illogical it all was. Soon everyone was snapping their fingers and eating.

 **Hey Readers! No I am not dead, but thanks for asking. I was planning to try to update before Christmas but I was dragged around all over the place and didn't have time to sit and write between family and work. I did get a comment about Adrien freaking out more over the Kids thing in the last Chapter. My reasoning: He was in shock. I'm trying to write more reactions but I don't think I'm owing a great job. At least I'm trying though. I will try to update more often but I can't promise anything at the moment.**

 **I know It's a bit late but I would like to write my readers special Miraculous Ladybug Christmas one shots. If you want me to write you a Christmads One Shot, go to the reviews and let me know the following:**

 **-Pairing**

 **-Plot idea or Prompt**

 **-About how long (word count)you would like it to be.**

 **I hoped you liked this Chapter and I will try to update again soon! Stay Miraculous Everyone!**


End file.
